samudra sedalam semesta
by magma maiden
Summary: Nesia, Lars dan perjalanan mereka. Kumpulan drabble dan ficlet tentang keduanya. Kata-kata yang terserak, menjembatani dalam satu tema, mengarungi berbagai semesta.
1. tienv i

_Disclaimer: saya tidak memiliki Hetalia, yang hak ciptanya masih dipegang Himaruya Hidekaz. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. OC-nya, fem!Indonesia, dikembangkan dari sketsa Himaruya; karakterisasi, latar belakang dan sifat lainnya saya buat berdasarkan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia dengan penyesuaian untuk setiap AU/latar ini. Jika tidak disebutkan latar/AU-nya, maka latarnya adalah canon._

 _Latar: TIENV;_ _Tenna Ilyë Eleni Nar Vanwë, sebuah kisah berlatar futuristik milik saya. Seluruh drabble dengan latar yang sama akan dilabeli **TIENV/futuristic AU**._

* * *

.

Ada yang membara di dasar hati, namun itu bukanlah angkara. Nesia tak tahu apakah itu sebenarnya. Waktu yang tersisa baginya tinggal sedikit, tinggal sebutir dibandingkan dengan tahun-tahun yang telah ia lewatkan.

Ia akan maju, mengetuk pintu dan mencari tahu. Dan ia berharap Lars akan tahu.


	2. nationverse i

_Standard disclaimer apply_

 _Latar: **nationverse**_ _._

* * *

.

"Stroopwafel-nya tidak gratis, tahu."

"Hah? Yah, sudah digigit, nih!"

Lars menahan diri agar tidak tertawa melihat Nesia yang manyun, stroopwafel pemberiannya sudah tak lagi bulat sempurna.

"Bayar dulu sini."

"Aku tidak bawa uang…"

"Bayar pakai bibir saja."

"HAH!?"

Sebelum wanita itu sempat bereaksi, Lars mendaratkan kecupan singkat di sudut bibirnya. "Kuanggap lunas."

Nesia mengerjap. "Hanya itu saja?"

"Kenapa, masih kurang?"

Dan stroopwafel itu pun tergeletak terlupakan saat Nesia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke seberang meja dan meraih bahu Lars untuk menciumnya.


	3. nationverse ii

_standard disclaimer apply_

 _Latar: **nationverse**_

* * *

 _._

Rasa itu masih ada, membara di tengah-tengah jembatan yang mereka bangun (dari tanah, air dan darah) terus memikat mereka untuk menengok, menolehkan kepala, melayangkan pandang ke seberang kaki langit.

Jembatan itu masih kokoh berdiri, berderit memilukan sesekali, walau diterpa ombak dan angin.

Nesia masih memegang talinya, dan begitu juga Lars.  
Hanya butuh sedikit getaran untuk tahu bahwa yang satu masih menggenggam di seberangnya.

Dan sampai kapanpun, kapanpun mereka siap dan berani, jembatan itu akan terus berdiri menyambungkan mereka.


	4. vampire au i

_standard disclaimer apply_

* * *

 _._

Namanya Lars Van Rijn, dan ia tidak percaya hal-hal supranatural. Hingga suatu saat kakeknya menunjuk seorang mahasiswa tak dikenal di kampus Lars, dan berbisik kepadanya, "orang itu vampir."

Athaulf Beilschmidt sudah tujuh dekade hidup di bumi dan mungkin sudah mulai pikun, namun Lars tahu bahwa ia adalah pria yang jujur. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah memercayai kisah bahwa keluarga mereka adalah pemburu vampir secara turun temurun. Konon beberapa orang dalam keluarga mereka dikaruniai penglihatan yang mampu memisahkan vampir dari manusia; Athaulf salah satunya. Ia beberapa kali mengatakan bahwa Lars juga mewarisi kemampuan yang sama, membuat Lars kecil merasa dirinya adalah pahlawan super.

Tetapi legenda itu hanyalah legenda, tak dimaksudkan untuk dipercayai lebih dari dongeng pengantar tidur. Lagipula, mahasiswa yang ditunjuk sang kakek dengan santainya berjalan di bawah sinar matahari. Sementara Lars sendiri enggan keluar dari bawah bayang-bayang pohon, tahu bahwa cahaya musim panas akan memerahkan kulitnya dalam beberapa menit. Lars tidak melihat ada yang aneh pada wanita muda itu, kecuali bahwa ia terlampau bersemangat dan berkenalan dengan para mahasiswa secepat kilat.

"Kakek bercanda, 'kan?" Lars meletakkan kunci mobilnya ke tangan keriput Athaulf. Satu lirikan dingin Athaulf mematahkan dugaannya. Ia tidak pernah bercanda, selalu serius seperti Sepupu Ludwig.

"Berhati-hatilah dengannya," pesan sang kakek sebelum ia berkendara pergi.

Lars hampir melupakan kejadian tersebut hingga akhirnya ia berjalan ke gedung kampus. Sesosok wanita muda menghampirinya, rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda bergoyang liar setiap ia melangkah. Dengan berani ia mengulurkan tangan kepada pria itu. "Halo, aku peserta pertukaran pelajar musim panas ini," ia memperkenalkan diri, matanya yang cokelat gelap berbinar di bawah poni lurus yang rapi. "Nesia Notonegoro."

"Lars Van Rijn," ujarnya sopan sambil menggenggam tangannya. Gelenyar aneh mendadak menjalar dari telapak tangan Lars hingga ke dadanya. Seperti disetrum. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mengenyahkan sensasi aneh itu, lalu menyadari bahwa udara di sekitar Nesia bergetar tak wajar. Dan tangan kecokelatan di genggaman Lars terasa hangat. Terlalu hangat.

Nesia menarik tangannya, tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. "Sampai ketemu nanti!" ia melambai pergi, menaiki undakan hingga bergabung dengan kerumunan.

Sementara itu, Lars masih memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya, terdiam di undakan tangga. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh semua ciri-ciri vampir dalam legenda Athaulf. Kesimpulan yang ditariknya tak mungkin salah – kakeknya benar.

Namanya Nesia Notonegoro, dan ia adalah seorang vampir.


	5. zoan au i

_standard disclaimer apply_

* * *

.

.

Nesia tak perlu teknologi canggih untuk menemukan lokasi Lars; ia hanya perlu mereguk udara, dan alam akan menuntunnya ke pria itu. Ada begitu banyak aroma di kota kecil ini: kucing, anjing, cerpelai, serigala, sapi, ular … tetapi tak sulit baginya untuk memilah-milah semua itu. Mantap ia berjalan, tersenyum pada setiap pria dan wanita yang menyingkir dari jalannya.

Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi seorang komodo dari mangsanya.

Aroma pria Belanda itu semakin menguat dan menguat. Langkah Nesia pun semakin cepat, lidahnya yang bercabang sesekali menjilati udara secepat kilat. Matanya berbinar-binar, satu kelokan lagi dan ia akan mendapatkannya.

Sosok jangkung berambut pirang berdiri memunggunginya tak jauh di depan. Jaket dan syal yang familier dikenakan olehnya. Nesia berlari menghampiri, meringis senang karena perburuannya jauh lebih singkat. Direngkuhnya pria itu ke dalam pelukannya sambil berseru, "ketemu!"

"…Nesia?"

Suara itu bukan suara Lars. Nesia buru-buru melepas 'mangsa'nya, dan nyaris menjerit malu saat tahu bahwa yang ia rengkuh adalah sepupu jauh Lars, Mathias! Namun ia mengenakan syal dan jaket Lars, pantas saja aromanya mirip!

Setelah permintaan maaf yang terburu-buru, Nesia langsung minggat dari lokasi. Tawa si angsa yang menipunya masih berderai di belakang. Sungguh memalukan, menodai reputasinya saja! Dan di mana Lars sebenarnya? Setelah berputar-putar di sekitar kota kecil itu, Nesia memutuskan pulang untuk beristirahat.

Anehnya, dari balik pintu apartemennya yang tertutup ia mencium lima aroma berbeda. Anjing german sheperd dan labrador, kucing hutan, dan dua kambing beda jenis. Ia mengenali pemilik aroma itu, namun seingatnya mereka tak berencana mampir. Dibukanya pintu dengan mendadak, berharap menemukan orang-orang itu.

Tetapi yang ditemuinya hanyalah Lars, terbungkus berbagai pakaian yang ia tahu bukan miliknya. Rambutnya masih agak basah, seperti habis mandi. Pria itu menyeringai melihatnya.

"Dasar kelinci licik!" Nesia menyeberangi ruangan dalam dua langkah lebar dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, tahu!"

"Kalau lawannya kamu, aku harus pakai taktik. Mana bisa aku mengalahkan indra penciumanmu?" Lars mengetuk hidung Nesia dengan lembut. Wanita itu manyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kali berikutnya kita tukar posisi?" tawar Lars. "Aku yang memburumu, kau yang bersembunyi."

"Oh? Memangnya kamu bisa?" Nesia melipat lengannya, nadanya menantang. Kelinci bukan jenis pemburu, anak kecil tahu itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Lars kembali bersandar di sofa. "Kau kalah hari ini, omong-omong."

"Baik, baik, aku yang mencuci piring," Nesia beranjak malas ke dapur. "Aku akan menang, Lars, siap-siap saja untuk beli selusin stroopwafel."

Lars hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menanggalkan pakaian-pakaian yang ia pinjam, membiarkan aroma kelincinya berbaur dengan bau pemburu khas komodo milik Nesia di apartemen mereka.


	6. nationverse iii

_standard disclaimer apply_

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, kita ini sebenarnya apa?"

Atmosfer di atas meja membeku selepas pertanyaan itu diutarakan. Yang membuat suasana makin membingungkan, si penanya adalah seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai makhluk logis nan rasional.

Di seberangnya, sekeping keripik pisang tergantung di udara. Beratnya ditahan oleh ujung-ujung jemari teman makan pria itu. Si empunya keripik hanya mengerjapkan matanya yang gelap. "Kita? Kita ini nations, 'kan?" ia balas bertanya.

"Bukan soal itu. Maksudku kita," si pria menunjuk ke diri mereka bergantian. "Kamu dan aku, Nesia."

Nesia menggeser toples bening besar dari tengah meja sehingga mereka bisa bertatapan. "Hanya kita berdua, Lars?"

Lars mengangguk, ikut menyingkirkan piring kosong di hadapannya. "Hanya kita berdua."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kamu butuh sesuatu untuk mendefinisikan kita secara eksklusif?"

Ia sama sekali tidak menduga Nesia akan bertanya begitu. "Kupikir itu perlu. Akhir-akhir ini kita mengunjungi rumah masing-masing begitu sering dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Sama sekali tidak membicarakan urusan kerja."

"Hmm," Nesia menerawang, menatap tambalan bocor di langit-langit ruang makannya. "Apapun itu … kurasa tak perlu. Begini saja sudah menyenangkan, Lars. Tak semua hal harus dilabeli, 'kan?"

"…Begitu." Suara Lars masih setenang biasanya, namun dadanya seolah dihantam palu tak terlihat. Ia sadar bahwa luka yang kelihatannya sembuh terkadang masih menganga dan berdarah jauh di dalam.

Binar mata Nesia meredup.


	7. tienv ii

_standard disclaimer applies_

 _I don't publish the complete TIENV fic here. you can read it in my ao3._

* * *

.

.

kembali.

pulang.

tapi mereka tak lagi punya tempat pulang kalau bukan buaian bumi; yang lembab, yang kering, yang rapat-rapat memeluk tubuh mereka sama seperti waktu mereka belum lahir menjejak menghirup hiruk-pikuk dunia.

.

apa artinya punya rumah kalau mereka tidak bisa mencapainya?

terdengar tak lebih dari sekadar bohong, yang terus diulang supaya hati jadi tentram.

namun ia resah. dia gelisah.

pulang tak ada gunanya.

.

jadi mereka bersama-sama mencoba menyalakan api dengan korek yang basah diludahi samudra.

"kita berdua sinting," tuturnya pada suatu senja, untuk ketiga kalinya menyaksikan camar menyambar pergi kentang gorengnya. "terkatung-katung di bibir benua, untuk apa? menangisi tahun-tahun yang berlalu? menangisi semua raja dan ratu yang lahir dan berakhir, yang namanya berderet-deret sepanjang kereta ekspres?"

.

"tidak ada yang waras setelah melalui apa yang kita lalui."

.

mereka berdua selalu mengira keabadian akan terus menempel seperti noda membandel pada keberadaan mereka.

keberadaan yang serapuh bunga es, serapuh sayap rayap.

malaikat maut datang mengetuk, meminta keabadiannya dikembalikan.

sudah lewat waktu peminjaman, katanya. tapi tiada denda yang harus dibayarkan, katanya.

.

tawa Nesia berderai di wajah sang maut.

bak buaiannya yang selalu membara bergolak membuncah tumpah ruah, maut menjemputnya dengan kereta yang menyala-nyala, bak dikerubuti sejuta kunang-kunang atau miniatur galaksi yang berdegup penuh hidup.

"warnanya seperti rambutmu, Lars."

.

Lars tidak perlu dijemput untuk pulang.

buaiannya berombak dan berangin, berbisik tanpa henti, "brooooooer!"

.

dasar samudra itu segelap hutan hujan Nesia.


	8. nationverse iv

_standard disclaimer apply_

* * *

.

.

jarak di antara mereka adalah satu meter dan seratus tahun cahaya

sejangkauan lengan, namun masih tak tergenggam.

seperti mencoba menyentuh bintang-bintang.

kalau memaksakan diri, mereka akan terbakar, melebur, hancur.

.

dan tak ada yang ingin lenyap hanya demi satu kelip cemerlang lainnya di semesta ini.


	9. tienv iii

_standard disclaimer apply.  
tienv au._

* * *

.

.

baginya, bagi mereka, samudra adalah awal, samudra adalah mimpi, samudra adalah dunia di luar imajinasi terliar kaum fana penuh harta karun dan kengerian tak terperi.

wanita itu lahir di samudra, menunggang batang kelapa yang dimainkan ombak, hidung dan mulut berair asin, temannya hanyalah bola-bola gas raksasa jauh di angkasa.

dia? pria itu pernah memandang lautan penuh curiga, sampai ia belajar menunggang ombak (tidak dengan batang pohon kelapa tentunya).

samudra adalah awal kejayaan dan petualangan mereka, dan kini, di tepian bibirnya yang berbuih, keduanya menatap ujung cakrawala yang masih tak berubah sejak ribuan tahun lalu.

"sudah puas?"

"belum."

"sudah sore."

"memang."

"aku lapar."

menyerah, lars akhirnya berdiri dan membereskan buku sketsanya. nesia, dengan ringis lebar di wajahnya, menyusul ke sisi pria itu.

lapar itu mutlak, samudra itu mutlak, dan lars telah memutuskan kalau kisahnya harus berakhir di sini, maka ia harus kembali ke samudra.

ia berharap nesia juga berpikiran sama.


	10. university au i

_standard disclaimer apply_

 _human/university student au_

* * *

Derap langkah di luar semakin keras. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan sosok pendek terbalut jaket biru langit berlari masuk.

"Lars, Lars! Kamu sudah bangun?"

Kantuknya belum jua pergi, dan kelopak matanya masih digelayuti sisa mimpinya semalam, namun ia bisa melihat dedaunan kering yang tersangkut di antara helaian hitam si tamu yang berisik. Enggan berbicara, ia hanya mengangkat cangkir kopinya sebagai jawaban.

"Mereka sudah mulai mendirikan tenda-tenda, lho. Makin cepat pergi makin cepat kita bisa mencicipi makanan mereka. Ada diskon untuk pembeli pertama di beberapa tenda..."

Lars tak mendengar nama-nama tenda yang dicerocoskan Nesia. Gadis itu berbicara begitu cepat, kentara bersemangat menyambut festival makanan di kampus mereka. Dinantinya sampai Nesia berhenti menarik napas untuk bertanya, "apa hanya makanan yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"Nggak dong," jawab Nesia cepat, matanya mengerjap. "'Kan ada kamu juga."

Angin musim gugur yang menyelinap masuk terasa panas di pipi Lars.


	11. tienv iv

_standard disclaimer apply_

 _tienv au_

* * *

.

selama ia menari ia menceritakan batas kisah tepi-tepi dunia yang lama tak terjamah tersaput debu tertimbun riuh semesta; juga menjungkirkan meja kopi kesayangannya, untunglah tiada benda di atasnya saat ia berputar menyambut gravitasi diiringi suling bambu dan kendang kulit lembu dari televisi keluaran tiga ratus tahun lalu; nesia astaga kamu sedang apa, tanyanya setengah kesal setengah geli; kapan lagi ia bisa melihat ruang tamunya diacak-acak bak baru saja menerima tamu berupa angin ribut; maaf lars, maaf, wanita itu akan meringis dan terburu-buru mengembalikan kekacauannya seperti semula, lalu lars akan memintanya menari lagi setelah memepetkan meja kursi ke dinding yang penuh peta- tidak, ia tidak bosan, ia tidak pernah bosan; ia bisa melihat masa lalu merekah mekar penuh nyala kehidupan saat nesia menari membekukan masa, membuat waktu terpaku menjadi penontonnya; lihat, lihat bayanganku, pintanya; dan bayangan di dinding ikut menari mengabaikan si empunya bersama suling dan kendang bayangannya sendiri; dan untuk sesaat lars merasa hidup, nesia merasa hidup, dan mereka berdua bisa melupakan bahwa ajal duduk manis menanti di antara penonton yang berkerumun.


	12. nationverse v

_standard disclaimer apply_

 _canon setting_

* * *

.

berat hati ia melepas  
dilihatnya cepat meranggas  
lalu teronggok dan kandas

begitulah yang nesia kira

namun iring langkahnya  
setiap abad yang terlipat  
mengumpulkan, menyusun, menyatukan

nesia senang berpikir bahwa ia tidak sengaja, ia tidak sadar, karena sejak kapan seorang lars bisa begitu peka pada remeh temeh begitu?

sesering apapun ia menggalau di penghujung sabtu, nesia tahu ia tidak akan pernah tidak akan pernah tidak akan pernah memilikinya utuh-utuh

"aku tahu"

'tahu apa' ingin nesia balik bertanya, tetapi tatapan lars penuh arti dan tak satupun pantulan cahayanya menyiratkan pembicaraan bisnis

"ini milikmu"

dan dituangnya ke pangkuan nesia kelip kelip yang ia tinggalkan untuk meranggas dan kandas; lebih bercahaya, lebih gemerlap, lebih hidup

ia tak berani menyentuh, mana ia berani; nesia lebih memilih seribu malam minggu menggalau daripada menyentuhnya walau jantungnya berdentum-dentum memohon menggoda memikat

"bukan milikku untuk disimpan"

"bagaimana kalau kusimpan?"

"untuk apa? kita tidak boleh memilikinya"

"karena aku punya, nesia"

menunduk ia tatap pangkuannya yang gemerlapan bertabur mutiara membara

nesia berbisik "...aku takut"

"padaku?"

nesia menggeleng "pada apa yang akan kita dapatkan jika mutiaramu bertabrakan dengan milikku"


End file.
